Trust and Friendship
by Wr1
Summary: Eddie and Rachel friendship through everything...some serious stuff,but there will be some fluff. And I will need truth or dare ideas! Or I have never! Either pm or on the reviews. Xx
1. Chapter 1

"Morning," Eddie said getting out of his old 4x4. This had become a tradition, he'd always park his shed of a car next to Rachel's shilling silver Mazda and greet her. "Morning," her reply was cheerful and happy. Rachel had only been the head teacher of Waterloo Road for over two months and you could already see the vast improvements she had made.

Eddie was reluctant at first to accept the new change but, gradually over time he'd become fond of her. The many times they would sit in her office,after school hours with a pizza and a glass of whiskey to accompany it. The times where the two of them would sneak off into a quiet corner of the pub,to get away from the rowdy staff. He found he could confide in her and he hopes she feels the same way.

Rachel loved the mornings,unlike her colleague and close friend. Rachel loved to wake up feeling refreshed and ready for a new day of events but, more importantly to see her deputy. They'd become close. Really close, the closest she had been to anyone in a long time. She'd curse herself sometimes for letting him get too close. Rachel wasn't one to trust or open up to people or show any sign of weakness, she'd kept her secrets a secret and she hoped to keep it that way. Especially the biggest one she harboured at the back of her mind and never let it reach the forefront.


	2. Chapter 2

After retrieving her many bags from the boot of the car,she walked towards an awaiting Eddie,in his usual stance. Shoulders hunched and his hands in his light blue jeans pockets,his pale blue shirt untucked and his jacket open,briefcase leaning against his leg. "Ready for a day of unwelcome events?" As gloomy and depressing as his question was, Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the not so enthusiastic voice which greeted her,"bring it on." Eddie shook his head,Rachel found the challenges of the day exciting and a rush of adrenaline would always run through her body. They walked through the hustle and bustle of the full corridors,towards the sanctuary of Rachel's office.

Once inside the cosy yellowish office,Rachel placed her bags on the floor and started up her laptop, before making herself and Eddie a cup of steaming hot coffee,"we've got a new teacher starting today. So could you do the staff briefing, whilst I run him through procedures?" Rachel handed him his mug of white coffee and Eddie thanked her with a smile,"ye, of course. Anything urgent?"  
"Nope nothing urgent. Just the usual,"she replied before she took a tester sip of her coffee and deciding wether or not it was cool enough to drink. "Ok, no problem then. What's this new teacher teaching?" Curiosity got the better of him. Well, it was either that or his anger. "Science,LEA appointed him," Rachel answered his question whilst shrugging her shoulders and sat down behind her wooden desk to begin her paperwork. Eddie left five minutes later and made his way towards 'gossip central' otherwise known as the staff room,with a cheeky but beaming smile plastered on his face.

That's another thing, when Eddie saw Rachel in the morning it put a smile on his face,no matter of the mood he or she was in. Just her presence was enough to make him beam and feel comforted and the staff were sure to pick up on that. Especially a Miss Stephanie Haydock who has an unhealthy obsession for gossip and scheme making. Mainly for the head and deputy of the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel sat on her black leather office chair,behind her solid wooden desk,singing forms after forms, after forms. Rachel didn't mind of course,it came with the job,she knew that. She always felt comfortable, calm and safe in the sanctuary,that was her office. Rachel was in control here and she liked that,it gave her a sense of purpose. Sitting in her office, behind her desk made her feel protected and wanted.

There was a loud knock on the door,"come in,"she bellowed like she normally did. "This must be the new teacher," she thought to herself. She'd never met this person before or even know any of this persons background, she just knew that the LEA wanted this person to work here,for whatever reason. The wooden door gradually opened,revealing a tall man,who was dressed in a black suit,who had piercing blue eyes and short blonde hair. Rachel's face instantly dropped,she recognised him and by the look on his face, he recognised her. "Ah Amanda we meet again,"he said in a cynical tone of voice. Rachel's suspicions were confirmed. She knew him. "It's Rachel," she informed,after swallowing the lump in her throat. The man closed the door behind him,sitting on the chair in front of Rachel's desk, where her students would normally sit. "Never thought you'd have become a headmistress,"the man bluntly said, turning his head around to look at her office,"I take it no one know?" The question came out as a statement and the non existence reply confirmed his accusations and the evil smirk on his face grew. "And that's how it's going to stay," Rachel tried to keep the shake and anger out of her tone of voice and succeeding to some extent. "Ok,on one condition. You run the school the way I want it to be run. You follow my orders and then your 'little' secret doesn't come out. You disobey and it does,"he grinned at the worried expression viable on her face. Luckily for Rachel there was a brief and light knock on the door, before Eddie entered. Rachel smiled as relief washed over her, which didn't go unnoticed by the man. She felt safe again,"Rach,staff are wondering what's happening end of term? Oh you must be the new teacher,"he said firmly shaking the mans' hand,"Eddie Lawson. Deputy head." The man smiled at him before replying,"I'm Ben Jones,science teacher," he glances at Rachel who's smile instantly disappeared. "E-Eddie, can you show him around?" Eddie noticed a pleading look in Rachel's eyes and nodded,"c'mon let's get the grand tour over and done with," he chuckled,gesturing towards the door. "Nice to meet you Amanda...oh sorry Rachel,my mistake," Ben gave a sarcastic smile as he walked out of the door,Eddie trailing behind. Rachel slumped back in her chair and threw her head back, to lean on the cool leather,letting out a much needed sigh simutainiously. She knew what she has to do,she got out a pen and paper and started writing.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben walked alongside Eddie down the now empty corridors,"so Eddie what's this place like?" Ben asked curiously,glancing around him then up at Eddie.  
"Challenging,"he admitted honestly,"but Rachel keeps everything ended control,"he added at the end. Ben raised his eyebrows at this,now he knows what would make Rachel crack,what she would definitely refuse and he was planning to ask Monday. Ben wasn't going to deman anything today,he was going to give the first blow Monday and it was going to be a big one. If Rachel was going to refuse he was going to make her wait and worry for when her secret would be reviled. Manipulative and sneaky is what describes Ben best and evil. "And here's your classroom," Eddie explained opening the classroom door for him. "Thanks," Ben said in reply before getting his lesson plans out and then Eddie left to go towards his classroom.

Eddie entered his classroom to see his year eleven class already sat and seated,waiting impatiantley for his arrival. "Right,settle down! Today we are learning about trigonometry,"a loud groan escaped every teenagers mouths. Eddie laughed at this,he knew whatever he said it would have received the same reaction. Eddie had just finished explaining the basics of trig and was halfway through writing ten equations on the board when Rachel knocked on the door. Eddie noticed that she was holding a white envelope in her hands and Eddie couldn't help but notice the gloomy look she had in her eyes, the complete opposite to the sparkle and amusement in her hazel brown eyes this morning. Eddie made his way out of the classroom,instructing the class to get on with their work quietly. Which was a big ask as half of them had made their way over to the window to nose.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel was perched nervously on the window sill,fiddling with the envelope in her hands,her expression blank and unreadable. Eddie perched himself next to her,"you're not resinging are you?" He asked hopeful that she wouldn't be so stupid. Rachel shook her head,she had thought about it but she wasn't going to let Ben affect her like that,Rachel handed him the envelope cautiously,wondering whether she was doing the right looked at her,confusion his main expression,the envelope was addressed to him and her handwriting adorned the envelope. "Just read it for me please,don't do it until you go home and don't let it out of your possession. Promise me? She instructed not looking at him and instead finding the hinges of his classroom door more interesting. Eddie took a glance at the letter before folding it and placing it in his shirt pocket,"I promise." Eddie saw a ghost of a smile creep across her face,which was soon replaced by the frown she had adopted,"thanks." Rachel stood up,straightening her jacket and brushing her trousers before walking away,a stray tear falling from her eye. Eddie stayed perched on the windowsill wondering what the letter he had recived off her about and why she was so upset. Until he remember he had a class of nosy teens so,he got up reluctantly when he saw Rachel disappear out of sight and made his way back into the classroom.

Luckily for Rachel the rest of the day went without a hitch,which meant she could hide herself away from everyone in her office. Eddie had been to see her,like he normally did but she couldn't face him,this made him positive that there was something wrong. As soon as the bell signalling the end of the day rang, Rachel was the first one out,she'd even beat the students. Rachel drove frantically home,she locked the door securely behind her and dumped all her belongings by the stairs before climbing them quickly,she opened her bedroom door and mad her way over to her bed. Rachel now finally let herself cry,she curled up into a tight ball on her bed,not removing any of her clothing and just cried. Rachel blocked out everything,the subtle noises around her and any older ones,she had entered her own world, where everything was perfect but, she still sobbed, knowing it was all fantasy.

Eddie watched as Rachel drove out of the school ground. Now he had to the read the letter, so he also made his way home and got changed into his stripy blue and white pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt. Eddie sat on his navy sofa and ran his fingers on the back of the envelope before opening it and getting the many folded pieces of lined paper out. Eddie opened them slowly and begun to read the stapled pieces of paper: Dear Eddie...


	6. Chapter 6

This might upset some people. Don't read if it will...contains absue,alcohol abuse,suicide and prostitution.

Dear Eddie,  
I don't know how to begin to tell you this. It's about my past. I need you to know this information before anyone else tells you or you find out yourself. This is extremely hard for me to write what I'm about to tell you. I don't want you to feel any sympathy for me,I don't deserve it or want it. I hope you forgive me.  
When I was younger my dad was abusive towards my mother. I don't know to what degree. But I knew. My mother couldn't take it anymore and she became an alcoholic,to numb the pain and suffering. My dad got angrier and this would cause my mum to drink more. One night she drunk too much and killed herself. I was fifteen at the time and my sister was nine.  
My sister was always the child my dad wanted. He wouldn't hurt a hair on her head. His excuses were that she was prettier and smarter and that I was a disappointment to the family. Mel would be the one who would have all the presents and love that I never recieved from my parents. Including my mother. Mel was their favourite and that's how it stayed.  
When my mother died my dad became angrier and took it out on me. He was too strong to even contemplate fighting against and he blackmailed me into not going to the police. Then I got a part time job,working in a shop. I had to put off going home for as long as I could. But that only made him angrier. For two years I went to school with a black eye or a cut lip. I was pretty good at covering it up with makeup.  
When I turned seventeen,there was one night that my dad hurt me and it wasn't just physical abuse. I went to school the next day as I normally would but the bruises that I recieved on my face were to significant to hide. I would wince in pain every so often,that's when questions were asked. I couldn't answer them so I ran. I ran home and collected a few things and I ran again. I left with no warning or explanation. It become a habit of mine but I'm not running this time. I had saved up enough money to stay in a hostel for a week but that was it. I hated school. I hated my family and I hated my life.  
After the week in the hostel ended I lived on the streets. The bruises had started to clear up but were still visible. One night a man came up to me and said I was pretty. He took me back to his and I had a shower and a decent nights sleep. The next day after I had breakfast he offered me a job. I was offered a thousand pounds a week. To a seventeen year old girl who doesn't have any money,a home or family, it seemed like a good deal. So, I became a prostitute.  
I took everything that came with the job. The beatings,verbal abuse and the risk. I was saving up and this was the only way I could do it. When I just turned nineteen I gave up. I had to get out go 'the game'. I went to the police and twenty two of us got arrested withinb twenty four hours. They blamed me,but I was just glad to be out of there. I spent three months in jail until my court case came up. It was sure a hell a lot better than the hell hole I lived in. They let me off because I was the one to tell the,they sent me to live with my uncle.  
When I arrived he greeted me with a hug. I don't know why I didn't go there first of all. Maybe because I felt ashamed and embarrassed, I don't know. But what I do know is that I felt loved again. One night me and my uncle were sitting at the dining table,he wanted to know everything so I explained,like I'm doing to you now. Then he asked me what my ambitions were and I said I wanted to become a teacher. I wanted and still want to show children that you can change yourself for the better and help them if they were ever in a situation like I was. That's why I'm so dedicated to my job. My uncle smiled at me and said he would help me and the he told me to get some sleep.  
My uncle stayed up that night trying to figure out how he could help me achieve my dreams. By the time I came down the next morning he had written out a plan. The plan was that I'd change my name, go to university and take the PGCE. He'd even pick out names that would suit me. As you've probably guessed we chose Rachel Mason. So the same day I changed it from Amanda Fenshaw to Rachel Mason. I graduated from university specialised in History,Geography,Drama and English. I'm still cr*p at maths.  
Just after I got my degree my dad died. I didn't know how I felt about. Even after what he did to my family,I still loved him;he was still my dad. That's when I first saw my sister again because she was too young to sort out the funeral. It's a bit odd really that I still love him but everyone deserves a second chance. I live by that.  
I slowly got promotions and that's when I became head teacher at Waterloo Road and met you. I'll never forget that day. You didn't want me there and your opinion didn't change for a couple of weeks after that. But I liked the challenge of getting you on board with my ideas,it took a while just because you're stubborn like me.  
I'm writing this letter to you about my past because I know it'll come out and I want to see what the reaction would be by the people I'm closest to in the school. There is another reason but,I can't say. I understand if you can't look at me,mention me, think about me or ever see me again,but I thought you deserved to know because you're my best freinds. I guess there's a part of me that's hoping that you'd understand but there's a part of me knowing you won't and will probably despise me from now on. I really hope this doesn't make our professionalism in work suffer, but if that's it for our friendship then,I understand. Please try not to judge me. Please forgive me.  
Love Rach.x


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie read the letter over and over and over again. He noticed the dried tear marks which Rachel had obviously shed when she was writing it and the fresher ones that accompanied them. Eddie himself was crying without realisation. Once he got his head around it he flipped the pieces over,on the other side was a newspaper article and a picture of a teenage Rachel,he smiled at the picture,she definitely hadn't changed appearance wise. This is why she's been distant all day. But why all of the sudden? There's only so much pain and suffering one person can go through and she definitely had. He needed answers on why,all of a sudden he jumped up off the sofa,put the letter in a draw and locked it before grabbing his car keys and heading for his car,still in his pyjamas'.

Eddie arrived outside Rachel's house,he'd never been there before but had remembered her addresse. Eddie clambered out of his car and made his way to her front door. Eddie knocked on it but recieved no answer,he knocked again,same response. Eddie had started to panic, he lifted the front door mat hoping to find a spare key,next was the plant pot,then the bin. Well,he thought he should give it a shot. He found nothing, but he didn't want to brake the door down so he thought he should do one final check,when he lifted the bin the lid fell off and made a thump against the concrete. Eddie noticed there was something shining on the inner rim,he investigated further and found the key.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile Rachel was still curled up tightly in a ball on her bed,crying silently to herself. Her sobs had died down after about an hour. Rachel was so distant she didn't hear the door unlock downstairs,she did hear her name being called out,she didn't hear doors opening and closing with a loud thud,or the heavy footsteps climbing her stairs quickly. Rachel didn't hear her bedroom door opening,or the sound of relief that escaped Eddie's lips,she didn't hear him speak to her,she didn't feel him sit next to her,she didn't feel him move her hair from her saddened face,she didn't feel him lift her up so she was now leaning into Eddie,nor did she feel him stroke her hair and back with his hands,trying to soothe her.

Eddie knew she wasn't going to respond,she was blanking everything,running away,whatever she was doing to ignore everything. That is what she was doing. Eddie had decided to change their position so they were both now lying down on her bed,with Rachel crying into his chest. Eddie had never seen her look so vulnerable before or upset even,it broke his heart,he wished and longed to take away the pain and suffering she had encountered. Eddie watched intently as she slowly begun to respond to his presence,he felt her hand move slightly. Next was her fragile voice which was hoarse from crying,"Eddie?"  
"Yes Rach?" He said softly,stroking her hair. The realisation that Eddie was there made Rachel cry even more,now he realised how long she had bottled this up for and that she needed to cry it out of her system. The only thing he realised that he could do was be there for her,as a friend at first,to comfort her. As the sobs died down the grip on Eddie's t-shirt hadn't,it had became tighter as if she was scared that he would leave her. "I'm here for you Rach. I'll stay the night and tomorrow we'll talk about this,you need to let it pass your lips,that way it might help. Talking to someone. I'm not here to judge you and I don't think any less of you. I promise," Rachel nodded slightly in response.

Soon the tears stopped,but Rachel was still awake,"where's the spare room Rach?" He asked softly. "Stay," Rachel replied timidly,her arms tightening their grip around his waist. Eddie obliged to her demands as she slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. Eddie watched her as she slept,she looked so peaceful and content,she looked happy when she slept and he was glad to have witnessed this. Eddie watched as her chest rose and fell when she breathed her now calm breaths,he watched how her facial expression would change in a dream,he watched as she made slight movements,himself slowly falling asleep beside her.

last update for a week guys...xx


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back :)

"Morning,"Eddie said sullenly as he noticed Rachel awake beside him."Morning,"she replied sleepily as she sat up against the headboard,bringing her kneed up close to her body. Eddie joined sheepishly but never averting his gaze away from her face. "When do you want to have this conversation?" Rachel asked bluntly,brining her kneed closer to her chest. "Whenever you're ready to talk,"Eddie replied,hopefully making her feel more relaxed about having this conversation,which most likely would end up in tears. "Give me five minutes," she said getting off the bed and going to her en-suite. Eddie sat up further in the bed,running his hands through his hair and sighing.

Rachel entered her bathroom,she locked the door behind her,noticing the tremor she had gained,she didn't know wether it was down to nervous or relief that had suddenly flowed through her at the thought of Eddie not judging her. Rachel made her way over to the bathroom sink,before looking up into the mirror that hung above it. Rachel's eyes were red and puffy from crying yesterday,her cheeks were hit and flushed a deep red,she looked overly tired and depressed. Rachel switched the cold water tap on and listened quietly to the relaxing sound of it running,before splashing her face with water, to hopefully make her feel better. The cold water stung as it hit her burning cheeks making them cool down. Rachel switched off the tap and then slid down the cool white tiles,she removed her shoes and her jacket which she still wore from the previous day. After they were discarded she rested her head against the tiles,closing her eyes trying but failing to think straight. It wasn't working,so she switched the shower on the coldest temperature before walking in fully clothed. She sat down again,bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms tightly around them. The flow of the cold water was pounding onto her face and she was hoping all her worries would wash down the drainpipe and all.

Eddie looked at the clock that sat on Rachel's bedside table,next to a book and lamp. Rachel had been in there for nearly half an hour now and he was beginning to worry. Eddie lifted himself off of the bed and made his way over to the bathroom door,gently knocking on it,"Rach you ok?" There was no reply,silence except for the occasional shaky breath to be heard. Eddie knew this would happen,that she would begin to lock herself away from the outside world...again. He knocked again but this time louder,still no reply. Eddie found a hair clip that lay discarded on Rachel's dressing table and started fumbling with the lock,"Rach I'm coming in!" He warned as the door unlocked...


	10. Chapter 10

Eddie opened the door slowly and the sight that he encountered before him was more heartbreaking than the previous evening. Eddie made his way cautiously towards the shower,taking his shirt off,he opened the glass shower door and sitting next to Rachel,who didn't even batter an eyelid at his appearance. The cold water washed over the two figures as Eddie watched her intently,her eyes were clods facing the ceiling,trying to take some comfort from the cascading water. "Speak to me,"he whispered softly into her ear. The gentility made Rachel want to crumble and she may as well get the explaining over and done with. "What do you want to know?" The question and the tone of her voice was blunt and cold, matching the feel of the water streaming from the shower head, but Eddie understood. "Why are you telling me all of a sudden?" He stayed calm,he knew this was a touchy subject and that he had to tread carefully,otherwise he would put his foot in it. "Because...I know it'll come out. It always does and I'd rather tell you personally than you find out,"there was no indication of any emotion present in her voice,it was like he was trying to have a conversation with a robot, who was programmed to say these things. "How do you know?"  
"I just do Eddie,"she snapped back unintentionally. The first glimpse if emotion straining through. "Please tell me Rach, I may be able to help,"Eddie replied pleadingly almost and with a hint if desperation present. "Ben," was the simple answer Rachel gave,her reply was strained as sounded exasperated as she stared at the drainpipe, not daring to look at Eddie in the eyes'. "Ben? As in Ben Jones? Science teacher?" Rachel nodded her head as Eddie looked at her in disbelief. Before Eddie was able to open his mouth to ask her another question she answered,"he used to run the agency. He was the one who took me in. He..he...um used to use me a lot,because I was the youngest. He never got caught by the police,"the rest of the story just came babbling out her mouth uncontrollably. Eddie shifted closer to her and pulled her in close,"oh Rach ,we'll get through this together. I'm your best friend remember?" He quoted from the time that Rachel and Eddie were in the pub just idly chatting when Rachel said that. He managed to stifle a giggle out of her,"yeah I remember...there's something else as well." Rachel added hesitantly.  
"What is it?" Eddie said gliding his hand through her wet hair.  
"He's blackmailed me...he said if I don't run the school the way he wants it then my secret comes out. I don't want to lose my job Eddie,"Rachel started to cry again at the prospect of this. Eddie stood up,pulling Rachel with him. They were now standing opposite each other with the water still pouring between them,"I promise you Rach,we will not let you lose your job,"determination was prominent in his voice as he held her hands . Eddie pulled Rachel towards him again, so she was now embracing him,"I promise you that."Eddie kissed her forehead as they stood there in each others embrace.

Tell me what you all think...later on in the fic it will become a lot less angsty and more fluffly.


	11. Chapter 11

They both came to the agreement of having a lazy day. They had both adopted the appropriate attire for this occasion;comfy clothes. Eddie returned a few minutes before they went into the living room,having changed and gone shopping. He was laden with a few shopping bags including alcohol,more alcohol,some new dvd's,food,some more food and...more food.

Eddie and Rachel made theirs way into the living room and sat opposite each other on the sofa. Rachel then extracted malteasers from the carrier bag,which sat upon the coffee table in front of them. Rachel then opened the crimson red packet before throwing one of the round chocolate balls up in the air and catching it successfully in her mouth. Rachel chuckled eating the chocolate,then grabbing another one and throwing it towards Eddie who had caught in in his mouth,now running around doing a mock celebration,sending them both into hysterics. Once Eddie had dumped himself back down onto the sofa,pulling his top back down,he turned to face Rachel,"Never guess who I bumped into." He said raising an eyebrow. "Who?"  
"Steph. She was wondering how could I get anymore informal,"he laughed throwing a chocolate at Rachel. "I was wondering the exact same thing,"she replied cheekily.  
"Watch it Mason!"  
"Or what Lawson?" Just as Rachel finished the question Eddie had pounced on her and started to tickle her middle. Rachel was trying to wriggle out of his grasp,"Eddiiiee!" She yelled I between laughing. Eddie couldn't help but laugh,which loosened the grip he had on Rachel. So,she managed to flip him over and pin his arms above his head. Their gaze caught for a few seconds too long,as their erratic breathing slowed down. Eddie wanted to kiss he badly,but knew it would be inappropriate at this point in time. After their breathing had turned back to normal,they both sat up,next to each other. The amusement was soon out of Rachel's mind,"Eddie?" She asked as he handed her a large glass of red wine.  
"Yes Rach?"  
"Have you done anything you've regretted?" The question was shy and timid,as she looked down at her glass,swirling the the deep red liquid around. "Ye,"he replied looking at her. At this answer Rachel looked up at him,"I was seventeen and used drugs quite frequently. I went on protests to get them legalised and a photo was taken to put in the newspaper. I nearly got arrested because of it,"he stifled a giggle. Eddie knew this wasn't as bad as Rachel's but he wanted her to know that she wasn't the only person who made mistakes,or regretted anything. "Anyway let's not dwell on the past,"he said raising his glass clinking it with Rachel's . Rachel smiled,she felt safe with Eddie,she felt as if she could be herself,she knew she didn't have to worry about anything around him. Rachel brought the duvet with lay on the floor up and around her,it now covering herself and Eddie,as they watched a comedy box set to lighten the weekend mood,before having to return back to work Monday.

It had just turned ten in the night. Eddie and Rachel had been through six hours of tv and double their calorie intake. Eddie looked to his right and noticed that Rachel had fallen into a much needed deep sleep. Eddie sneakily took a photo, then stood off the sofa and straightened Rachel out so she was laying flat,he placed a fluffy pillow underneath her head and pulled the duvet up towards her shoulders covering them. Eddie kissed her forehead and made his way over to the other sofa before falling into a light slumber. Tomorrow was going to be tough. Rachel was going to be scared for what Monday brought but he had to help her...


	12. Chapter 12

Monday soon came. Eddie had stayed over Rachel's Sunday night as well,not wanting to leave her panicking. Rachel was ready and dressed downstairs with a cup of steaming coffee. Eddie was still sleeping and Rachel knew it. If he didn't wake up soon then they'd be late,so Rachel put her mug down and ran upstairs towards the spare bedroom.

Rachel knocked on the door but no answer,Eddie was a deep sleeper and a knock wasn't going to wake him up. Rachel sneaked towards the bathroom,grabbing an icy cold glass of water and her mobile. She had to film his reaction. She entered the spare bedroom. Eddie was still snoring slightly as Rachel pressed record on her camera phone. She tiptoed over to the double bed and watched for a couple of minutes at him sleeping peacefully. He looked comfortable and happy.

The happy smile turned into an evil smirked as she threw the ice cold water over his face. Eddie woke up in a shot,"what the hell?" He said feeling his damp hair when he noticed Rachel giggling,"you think it funny do you Mason?" He asked as he smiled at the sound of Rachel laughing. This was a rare occurrence. Rachel couldn't talk because of the infectious laughter,with out noticing she was grabbed by the waist and suddenly she was lying flat on the bed being tickled again. Eddie now knew where she was most ticklish. Rachel's auburn hair was sprawled across the wet pillow as Eddie tickled her,"ehhddie...we're...going...to...be...late," she managed to choke this sentence. "No we won't,"he giggled back continuing his torture. As if on cue Eddie's mobile rang. He lay down next to Rachel and placed the mobile up to his ear,"hello...what?...I'll have to ask the boss,"he said as Rachel punched him playfully,"...ye...ok...yep...I'm on my way." Eddie got up and got dressed quickly,"I've got to get Michael. I'll see you at work. Is it ok?" Rachel nodded her agreement as Eddie quickly got everything together. "I look forward to seeing him again," at least she had something to look forward to. "He asks for you sometimes,"Eddie shouted running down the stairs and out of the front door. Rachel smile getting up off the bed and sorting her hair again for the second time this morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel arrived at school that morning to see that Eddie wasn't there yet. Rachel walked through the sea of students towards her peaceful office. Assembly was about to begin,she wasn't looking forward to it,normally she did but for some reason she didn't want to. Then she realised that she'd had a relaxing weekend and assembly only proved that she had to get back to work. Rachel made her way down the middle of the aisle towards the stage,once there she took a glance at the audience noticing the smirk that Ben gave her. Rachel put a brave face on,announcing news and events coming up. That's when Eddie sneakily walked in through the hall doors holding a finger to his lips to tell Michael,who was being carried,to stay quiet. Rachel's smile became genuine now. Michael waved at Rachel as she returned the gesture. Students looked bewildered at Rachel and turned around to see Eddie and Michael in the back. Michael had managed to untangle himself from Eddie and run to Rachel who picked him up as soon as he got on stage. Michael instantly became shy and hid his head in the crook of Rachel's neck. "Hi Michael," Rachel whispered in his ear. "Hi Rachel,"was his timid reply and Rachel carried on in assembly. Eddie watched happily at the two interacting together but also, kept a keen eye on Ben. "That's it has anyone got any questions?" Rachel asked the kids knowing they do want to ask questions. Rachel stroked Michael's back to reassure him. Bolton was the closest pupil to Rachel so he was the most comfortable around her,"who's the little man miss?" Rachel laughed as she whispered in Michael's ear and making him laugh. "This is Michael. Mr Lawson's son," everyone turned around to face Eddie in the back as he smiled,his hands in his pocket and not turning his gaze away from them.

Rachel dismissed the hall as she stepped off the stage,Michael still balancing on we hip. "Sorry,this ones strong,"Eddie explained ruffling his sons brunette hair. "No problem. Right plan of action. Eddie you've got the first two lessons free so we'll keep him occupied. Then when you've got lessons I'll look after him. So Michael what do you want to do first?" Rachel turned her eyes from Eddie who couldn't get a word in edge ways, to Michael who was smiling. "Umm..outside," he replied beaming,"daddy got ball in the car," he added still smiling.  
"Ok so outside it is," Eddie said as the three exited the hall to his car and then front field,so they were easily spotted if there was an emergency.

Rachel walked Michael over to the field as Eddie got the ball. "Rachel are your daddy's girlfriend?" Rachel had no idea where that came from,she blushed slightly before answering,"no honey,I'm his best friend though." Michael accepted this as the ball came bouncing over their heads and Michael ran towards it leaving Rachel to run after him and Eddie to run after her. Rachel caught up with Michael and picked him up swirling him around before settling him back on the grass giggling.


	14. Chapter 14

After two hours and many breaks they were still out playing and not having noticed the bell ring. Eddie was chasing after Michael as the students appeared from inside the building and started making their way slowly towards the three. Rachel placed her foot out whistling looking away as Eddie fell flat on his face and Michael stopped to laugh. Eddie turned around to see a sniggering Rachel. Students now started to make an audience,but they were unaware,"you'll pay for that Mason!"  
"Oh will I now Lawson?" She replied cheekily as Eddie quickly got to his feet and started to chase after. Michael wasn't far behind and Rachel was surprisingly fast. Students watched surprised at their actions and staff had started to watch. Some were even recording it. Rachel started to slow down from having run from Eddie for the past few minutes. Eddie finally caught up with her wrapping an arm around Rachel's waist spinning her around as she squealed. They both collapsed on the floor next to each other breathing deeply. Michael reached them and jumped on Eddie making him go aww. Rachel laughed as she pulled Michael off him and hugged him tightly which was reciprocated. Rachel closed her eyes for a brief second then she was aware that it was break time and now aware of the audience watching happily. "Eddie I think we've got an audience," she laughed as Eddie stood up helping Rachel to her feet. "Ye I think we do," he laughed picking the ball up an then shouting and asking,"who's up for a game of footy? Staff v students?" A roar of yes's could be heard as they all begun the game even Rachel,who was surprisingly good at the game. Michael was a help to, he could go round the tight gaps. One student filmed the match as Rachel scored the first goal and students gasped in shock with their mouths that were catching flies as she gave Michael and Eddie a high five.

Meanwhile in the staff room Steph and Matt were the only ones there,"Stephanie do you know where everyone is?" Steph shook her head as she checked Facebook. Her eyes widened as she saw the video Maxine had shared,"Matt,get here quick!" She nearly yelled. Matt quickly rushed over as Steph showed him the two videos,"no way!" Grins appeared on both of their faces and looked at each other. Steph quickly typed on the comments on the video,"right here's the plan..." She typed the rest and immediately got replies and likes. "There mattie-boy this is how you get your plans into action," her hand pointing at the screen.


	15. Chapter 15

The bell soon went but no one made an attempt to move from the game. In the end Rachel had to yell at them to go inside as they had missed half of third period. As the last people entered the building an unfriendly voice made her close her eyes in frustration,"ah Miss Fenshaw." Eddie looked as if he was about to punch him but acted as if he didn't know what he was on about,"sorry my mistake Miss Mason," he said in an all too sarcastic voice. "Eddie take Michael to your lesson I'll pick him up on my way,"Rachel said giving him a reassuring smile. Eddie did as he was told and walked in to the school,occasionally glancing back at her to make sure she was alright. "What do you want?" Her voice was sharp and exasperated,she really didn't want to speak to him. "I have my first demand,"Ben crossed his arms as Rachel mirrored his actions. "Yes?" Ben stepped closer to Rachel,"fire Eddie,then give me the deputy headship." Rachel looked in disbelief. Was he really asking such an absurd demand? "And why would I do that?!" She yelled at him. "You've done a lot of worst things,"he retorted,"because you want to keep your secret a secret and your not going to give up your career for him?" He voice was suggestive,"no I'm not doing that. Fine tell everyone I don't care." Rachel begun to walk away,"it's a shame. You really were the prettiest one,Amanda."Ben whispered in her ear which made Rachel cringe. Rachel shook her head and walked as quickly as she could inside,tears brimming in her eyes.

Rachel knocked on Eddie's door,he was teaching year 11 again. Michael smiled at her and Rachel returned it,but Eddie didn't see the sparkle that was usually there. Eddie took Michael out to her. "What did he want?" Eddie asked his tone full of spite and anger. "I'll explain later. Little ears and all that,"she said pointing at Michael discretely." Ok, Alison said she can pick him up lunch time," Eddie informed her. "Ok I'll see then," Rachel replied grabbing Michael's hand and walking him towards her office. Eddie wondered for a bit,thinking of what was wrong,before he entered back into his class and when he did he was immediately asked a question,"yo sir is Miss Mason your girlfriend?" Eddie knew this voice,even if his back was turned to the class,"no Bolton." His answer was simple. "Are you sure sir?" Janeece asked.  
"I'm one hundred percent sure and a bit of advice,don't argue probability with a maths teacher,"he said carrying on writing the equations,trying to hide that he was blushing by staying facing the wall.


	16. Chapter 16

Eddie dismissed his class five minutes earlier. He made his way to Rachel's office but he hesitated before entering. Eddie smiled at hearing Michael's high pitched laugh and Rachel's more mature one. Eddie opened the door to see her office had been turned chaotic. In the corner near the filling cabinets a little den was made,paperwork scattered the floor,chairs had been flung,including Rachel's swivel chair,the cushions from the sofa had joined everything on the floor, pens had been rolled across the place,even the coffee table had been tipped upside down,the only the thing standing was Rachel's desk and precious coffee machine. And lay in the middle of all the carnage was Rachel tickling Michael,as soon as Eddie had walked in the two stopped what they were doing and looked at him rather guiltily,"he..he nicked my biscuit!" Rachel exclaimed like a child trying to justify their actions. Michael laughed before handing her the now crumbs,Rachel took them off him before throwing them in the bin and kissing his forehead. Eddie laughed at the sight,no way was Rachel the type to be messy but here she was with laying all around her. At this particular point Steph and Alison walked in,"what happened here?" Steph asked seeing the mess and taking a photo. "I took her biscuit," Michael said looking at Rachel. "So you had a good time then?" Alison asked looking at the flushed faces Rachel and Michael had gained. Michael nodded his head frantically before giving Rachel a hug,"thank you Rachel,bye bye," he waved at her. "Thanks Eddie. Thanks Rachel,"Alison said shaking her hand and leaving them to sort out the mess.

After Steph had left Rachel and Eddie set about tidying her office,"so good time?"  
"Ye,I enjoyed," she said turning the coffee table over. "How did you manage to get it in this state?" Eddie chuckled, Rachel shrugged her shoulders,"I really don't know. Everyone who came near must have been scared of the noise coming from in here. They must have thought I was murdering someone," she smiled trying to sort out her paperwork but failing drastically. Eddie needed to know;he patted the space next to him and she sat willingly,"right what did Ben want?" It was straight to the point;no time wasted. "He came for a demand," tears were welling up in her eyes and he noticed this,"he wanted me to fire you and give him the promotion. I can't fire you,Eddie. You're my best friend;the only one I can tell anything to. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you lost the job you loved," tears were freely flowing down her face. "I know, I'm here for you. Remember?" He said kissing her cheek. "I remember and I'll always be grateful for being able to meet you."  
"Ditto Mason," he replied as she gave a smile and they carried on tidying,"imagine if a student had been sent to your office and walked in on this mess," Eddie joked gesturing toward the floor. "Actually,Bolton was sent up. It was rather funny,he didn't know where to go or sit," Rachel chuckled.  
"I can imagine."


	17. Chapter 17

A couple of weeks had passed and it was nearing the end of term. Ben hadn't done anything yet and Rachel was getting anxious,he'd even been avoiding Rachel and he still didn't know Eddie knew. Anyway,it was a Friday. Weekend nearing,pub night ( as Steph would call it.),quiet day normally. There was a buzz in the school,everyone was excited for some reason. It was like any normal weekend,unless there was a party then everything could turn into a riot. The staff were even reenergised,or whatever you want to call it.

Rachel was in the staff room today,Ben hasn't even looked at her and she wanted to laugh at it. Eddie noticed this when he handed her a coffee,"what are you not trying to laugh at?" Eddie asked quietly.  
"How could you tell?" She asked surprised at their observation. "Because I'm your best friend. I can read you like a book," he replied. "Well in that case Mr Lawson it's because he hasn't looked at me since I entered for lunch," Rachel said not wanting to say his name just incase he picked up his name. "Oh," Eddie smiled as Steph came running into the staff room,"whoa Steph what's wrong?" Steph was breathing deeply and panting,"fight in hall!" She said trying to keep the smile out of her voice. Eddie and Rachel sighed and placed their mugs on the table before power walking to the hall.

They both entered to see no fight,no children and no noise. Instead what they found was a red checked blanket placed in the middle. There was a wicker basket full of food and homemade made lemonade. Eddie and Rachel looked at each other raising their eyebrows,then they turned to see Steph and a couple pupils wave at them with smirks on their faces,then they locked the door. "Conspiracy is the word,"Eddie said,"let's not let this good food go to waste,"Eddie was now rubbing his stomach and sitting on the blanket with Rachel joining besides him. "It does look nice,"she commented before glancing back at the door and pointing to them,"we've got spies watching us." She commented before eating a sandwich and handing another one to Eddie. "Hmmm ye," he added looking in that direction,"their up to no good again,"he added lying back putting his hands behind his head. "Nothing changes,"Rachel said before chucking a sweet at him. Eddie chucked it back at her and it carried on like that for a while before Eddie actually caught it in his mouth,"Goal!" He screamed. "Took you a while,"the conversation was playful and happy. "Hmmm s'pose your right,"he said throwing one at Rachel who was successful the first time." See pro,"she added pointing to herself. "In many things,"Eddie sipped his drink as they saw Steph watching them. The bell then went as the two got up and made their way over to her,"thanks for lunch. I'll leave you to tidy up,"Rachel added walking out the door,Eddie following closely behind. Steph found that Rachel was comfy around Eddie and she only acted like that around him and no one else.

Steph walked exasperated into the staff room and dumped her hefty bag onto the coffee table. Matt laughed slightly and handed her a cup of coffee,"didn't work then?" He knowingly asked. Steph shook her head,"hmm no. Their too comfortable in a natural setting. God knows they like each other and we all can tell their close friends,we've just got to find a setting which will make Eddie make a move," Steph explained using hand motions for emphasis. "Of maybe he'll make his move in his own time,"Matt counter backed,raising an eyebrow. "Maybe,"Steph agreed,"but we can still try,"she said more determined than ever. Matt just shook his head and rolled his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

In the pub later that evening everyone was sat around a rounded wooden table in the back,"right first drinks are on me,"Rachel said giving Tom a twenty pound note who was on his way up to the bar. "Is Ben not joining us?" Davina asked curiously. Rachel and Eddie's faces scrunched up to the mentioning of his name,"no he had something to organise," Jasmine added shrugging her shoulders although Rachel and Eddie knew what it was and threw a wary glance at each other. "For when?" Steph asked curiously when Tom handed everyone the drinks,"last day of term during assembly. Says it's going to be a surprise for the whole school. Suppose you know about it Rachel?" Rachel's face was blank,"uh-hu ye. Excuse me,"she said standing up and making a quick exit to the entrance leaving everything. Everyone looked confused but Eddie knew,"I'll go and see if she's alright,"he said pointing to the door and following the same trail whilst everyone looked confused at each other. Steph quietly followed much to everyone's disapproval.

Eddie made his way outside and looked to his left and then his right. On his right hand side he found Rachel leaning back into a corner of a wall that was sticking out from the building. Her arms were crossed in front of her and her face was just looking straight forward. Eddie made his way over and stood next to her as she kept her gaze facing the one way. Steph had stayed in the porch of the pub looking at them through the glass in the window. "Rach,look at me,"Eddie said quietly and softly as she turned her gaze to face him and the tears started to fall from her eyes. Eddie wiped the tears away with his thumb to try and stop her make up from running,"hey,don't cry Rach. At least we know when it's coming out. Stops you worrying about it and means I can help you through it. We'll do this together and it will not make you worst at your job. In fact it makes you better at your job. Don't cry please,"Eddie begged. The tears would not stop pouring from Rachel's eyes. Eddie pulled Rachel so he was now embracing her. The sobs got worst and she began to shake. Eddie pulled her tighter to try and stop her from shaking as tears fell from his eyes. Rachel's head was buried into Eddie's chest as the makeup made it onto his clean pale blue shirt. Steph watched curiously;she could tell they were crying but she didn't know why;nothing had happened between them and she knew that;they were both happy until a few minutes ago. Steph raised an eyebrow and made her way back to the staff,leaving Eddie and Rachel to have some peace.

Steph sat back down on the red velvet covered seat,taking a large gulp of her gin and tonic;obviously thinking. Then Matt's voice interrupted her,"anything interesting?"  
"No their just talking,"she replied not wanting to say anything because she thought it would be something personal. Eddie entered a few minutes later with a bit of make up on his shirt by his shoulder. Eddie grabbed his jacket to cover it when Tom spoke to him,"is she alright?" Eddie nodded grabbing her handbag,"ye she's fine. Wanted her handbag,"he said walking back out as the staff looked at each other noticing the makeup on his shirt. Once Eddie had fully gone Davina asked,"do you think she's alright?" With obvious concern for her boss. "She's probably fine just causing more drama,"Grantly interjected for the first time that evening. "Oh shut up Grantly!" Most of the staff shouted at him,causing some glances from the public. "Anyway,let's get this plan into action,"Steph said pulling a map out of the school and a couple of coloured pins resembling Rachel and Eddie. Steph were surprised that most of them gathered around the table closely.

Eddie made his way out towards Rachel who was still trying to keep it together. "There you go,"he said handing him the handbag. Rachel smiled at him,"thanks girls essentials ,"she replied taking out her makeup bag and mirror. Rachel handed Eddie the bag whilst she reapplied her makeup whilst Eddie watched. Rachel applied her lipstick before shoving it in her makeup bag and putting that back in her handbag now noticing the makeup marks on Eddie's shirt. Rachel lifted her hand rubbing at it,"sorry I didn't mean to,"she said.  
"Don't worry,makes a new meaning to a shoulder to cry on. If you could reach my shoulder,"he playfully said as Rachel glares at. "Calling me a short arse,are you?" She bantered back. "Hmm maybe,maybe not,"Eddie replied. "Make up your mind Mr Lawson. You're just as bad as women shopping."  
"Oh so your calling me a woman Miss Mason,"he said raising a eyebrow.  
"Maybe. Maybe not,"she repeated walking back off to the entrance of the pub with Eddie following behind.

Rachel walked back into the pub and sat down immediately taking a sip of her wine,"you ok Rachel?" Jasmine asked as everyone else had begun to get drunk. "I'm fine thanks. Just needed fresh air," Rachel explained as Jasmine nodded and the sound of a cat being murdered through the microphone. "We got in just in time to hear Matt and Steph empty the pub!" Eddie exclaimed which made Rachel laugh. "But I bet you'd empty it a lot quicker," Rachel sniggered as Eddie tried to do a mock hurt expression but failed drastically. "Oh you reckon?" Eddie asked whilst looking her dead in her eyes. "Yes because you're crap at singing,"Rachel answered back.  
"How do you know that?" Eddie confusingly asked. "Because I caught you singing in your class the other week after school,"Rachel laughed as Eddie shook his head and took a sip of his pint.


	19. Chapter 19

It was the night before the last day of term. It was a warm summers night and Rachel sat outside in her back garden,running her hand over the soft green grass. The sun was still shining brightly in the sky,basking her in a cocoon of warmth. She knew what tomorrow brought and she would glad fully skip it,but she had to go through with it. She was trying to figure out a way on how to deal with it and how to keep her job to help the children. There was one thought that made her happy;no matter what Eddie was going to be by her side. She didn't realise the time as the sub begun to set as a red sky was in front of her. Now she knew tomorrow was nearing. Rachel picked up her phone and dialled his number. "Hi Rach,what can I do for you?" Eddie asked in his husky voice which made Rachel's heart skip. "Can you come over? I need your help to figure out what to do,"she replied a bit timidly. Rachel never usually asked for help but she really needed it now. "Of course I'll be over in half an hour. I'll pick some wine up on the way. Have you eaten?"  
"No. Not yet," she replied.  
"Ok I'll pick something up. See you in a bit,"he replied happily and hung up the phone. Rachel smiled to herself;she could rely on him;she could trust him;she even thinks she loves him.

Half an hour later Eddie turned up on her doorstep grinning broadly. Rachel stepped to the side instructing him to come in,"god Eddie how much pizza did you buy?" She laughed as he placed it down on her dinning room table and opened the cardboard box containing the freshly made pizza's. "Not enough,"he said staring at them as Rachel laughed sitting down and grabbing a slice. Eddie copied her actions and pouring a glass of red each. They ate in silence no need to talk. They ate the rest of the pizza.

After they finished Eddie and Rachel only sat with a glass of wine,"right you wanted help. What can I do for you?" Eddie asked nicely. "I'm scared,"she replied honestly. Her voice was quiet and timid. "Right I want to show you something. Come on grab a coat,"he said standing up and tidying the mess up they had created. "Alright,"Rachel said getting up to grab a jacket and her shoes. Eddie put his shoes back on and waited by the stairs for Rachel to come back down.

Rachel and Eddie walked out of the front door and Rachel locked it behind her. "Right car or walking?" Rachel asked.  
"We're only going to the park so...walking,"he said starting his way leaving Rachel to catch up with him. "You could have waited," she said shoving him as he jerked forward a bit. "Oh well if Miss Mason didn't wait for an answer then she wouldn't be behind,"if Mr Lawson told me he was moving then I wouldn't be behind would I ?" She counter backed. Eddie just laughed as they walked by each others sides towards the park.


	20. Chapter 20

Once they reached the park Eddie led Rachel towards the pond. Eddie placed Rachel by the edge of the water and sat down next to her with some rocks. "I want to show you something that will make you hopefully more relaxed about tomorrow," Eddie stated looking at her. The sky was a dark navy with sparkling stars spread across the sky;the trees looked dark behind them and the water a lighter navy than the sky,glistening in the light of the moon. "Ok," she said meeting his gaze. "Look at the water. It's calm and still just like life. Then there's this rock,"he said holding it up,"it's a mistake. When you throw it in it creates ripples or creases in the water,"he said showing the action,"it's like a mistake it creases your life. The first ripple is your initial mistake and the rest are what comes after the mistake. A string of consequences or reproduction's from that mistake. But after a while they fade and life becomes calm and still again. Things always pan out and come to an end. And tomorrow will be your last ripple from that mistake and your life will become calm and still again," Eddie explained watching Rachel as she cried,"everyone's life has a rock,some are bigger than others and create bigger and more ripples,but they always end up the same. Disappeared,forgotten or forgiven." Rachel just looked straight forward into the water watching as the ripples disappeared. "But what if it's not Eddie? What if I get fired? I can't leave those kids,they've become my life,"she said quietly.  
"Then I will fight limb for limb for you to keep your job. I will not work for another head teacher. If you have to go,I'll walk and we'll find other jobs together,"he said sitting closer to her,"let's get back." Eddie stood himself as Rachel just sat there. He extended his hand and she accepted lifting herself up with him. "Thanks Eddie,"she said kissing his cheek. "My pleasure,"he replied as he held out his hand and Rachel entwined hers with his and they walked back together towards her house.

Once they arrived outside her house Eddie led her up to the red door. He stopped and leant against the door frame. Rachel turned around after she passed the threshold into her house,"night night Rach," Eddie said and kissed her on the cheek. Rachel's head faced the floor as she nodded,"actually Eddie,can you stay tonight. I might be able to sleep then." She said with hope in her eyes and a pleading look. "Of course I'll stay,"he said walking into her house and into her living room. Eddie made himself comfortable as Rachel sat next to him and switched the television on. Eddie could still sense that she was anxious about tomorrow,"Rachel,everything will be ok you know?" Rachel shook her head.  
"No I don't know. I'm just nervous that's all. I've got to figure out a way on how to explain everything without it being too much of an insight into my life,"she replied sighing with a few tears falling from her caramel eyes. "Maybe it would be good if you explained everything. It shows the kids that you know what they are going through and that you're there to help in anyway possible because you don't want them to have to go through what you went through,"he replied pulling her in for a hug. Which was much needed. Rachel placed her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her arms to comfort her,"maybe. I'll deal with it when it comes to that point. Tell me something I don't know about you," she stated trying to change the subject,but made no effort to move away from Eddie. "Um..maths wasn't my first subject. It was science and I can do a good impression of Bob the builder. You?" He giggled.  
"Umm..I've always wanted a child. Ever since I was young. When I got older I wanted one to prove I can look after another person,"she sighed as Eddie stroked her hair. "You've got 600 of them now! Not including staff and me,"he informed causing a laugh to escape Rachel's lips. "S'pose I have,"she replied as Eddie just watched her in adoration. Suddenly Rachel's eyes became heavy with sleep,"c'mon Rach let's get you to bed," he said swooping her up into his arms as she moulded herself into him.

Eddie placed Rachel down on her bed and pulled the duvet over her after ridding her of her jacket and boots. Eddie then kissed her on the forehead and began towards her bedroom door when he heard a voice laden full of sleep,"Eddie. Stay." Eddie turned round to face Rachel who had a sort of pleading look in her eyes. Eddie nodded taking his socks and shirt off and climbing underneath the covers. Eddie was glad he packed an overnight bag in the boot of his car. Rachel then snuggled into him placing her head on his chest and her hand lay next to it. Eddie's arm instinctively wrapped around her waist pulling her close. "Eddie? Everything is going to be alright?" She asked obviously vulnerable. "I promise,"he replied as she let sleep over take her senses. Eddie watched a couple of minutes longer as he joined her in his own sleep. They'd grown close as friends and this proved it.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning the sound of the alarm clock woke Eddie and Rachel up who were still in the embrace. They both groaned at the thought of having to get up today and made no effort to move,"I don't wanna get up you're too comfy,"Rachel broke the silence in a childish tone. "But we have to," Eddie replied just as child like. "Yes sir,"Rachel replied in a mock teenage voice as she swung her legs out of the bed,rubbing her eyes and running her hands through her hair. Eddie giggled at the sight of her,"what?" Rachel asked. "Never seen your hair that messy before," he said patting it down for her. "Oh haha. Very funny,"she laughed as she made her way into her en suite to get ready and Eddie went towards his car getting his overnight bag and changing himself.

Rachel made her way downstairs to find Eddie in her kitchen cooking breakfast. Rachel watched at the doorway trying not to laugh at the sight. He seemed at home in her house;it was as if he belonged there or lived there. Eddie sung quietly to himself as he cooked until he burnt his finger and swore out loud making Rachel laugh,"think it's funny do you?" Rachel nodded her head walking over to him and switched the hobs off and taking a look at Eddie's hand,"that looks bad."  
"It bloody feels bad,"he said as he winced slightly in pain. Rachel led him over to the sink and switched the cold tap on and put his hand underneath it. "Keep it there for ten minutes. Should be fine then,"she said resuming the cooking. "You still nervous?" He asked drastically changing the topic. "A bit,but I've got you by my side,"she smiled placing a plate next to the sink so Eddie could eat his food. "That you have,"he said pointing a fork at her and then begun tucking into the food as Rachel joined as well.


End file.
